SS Aqua Battle
by Rafa008
Summary: Silver goes to Kanto to discover more about his father. Embarking in the S.S Aqua, he sees quickly a girl he met in the Pokemon League. Later they two meet again inside the ship and the girl, Lyra, convinces Silver to let her travels with him. So they two go battle with the sailors and a friendship between the serious boy and the talk girls starts. Music-Paradise


**Author:** Rafa008

**Shipper: **SoulSilverShipper (Lyra & Silver).

**Song: **Paradise-Coldplay

**Resume:** Songfic. Lyra and Silver finally meet each other in the S.S Aqua.

**S.S Aqua Battle**

_When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
So she ran away in her sleep  
_

That was a Friday afternoon in Olivine City, Johto. Many tourists were at the Sailor's Restaurant or going to see the Lighthouse. Some poke-trainers were embarking in the S.S Aqua Ship, to go to Vermillion City, Kanto and Silver was between them. Silver and his Sneasel were at the Harbor Olivine, waiting the time to embark. The red-haired boy with silver eyes wanted to go to Kanto to challenge the Gym Leaders and knows something more about his past, after the couple Gold and Crystal went to their own Journey in Johto. He was distracted, looking a girl with brown hair and white hat, getting out from the Seal House, a house where you could buy some seals to stick on the pokeballs.

Lyra-Ooow, I'm so happy, I finally found the L and the Heart seals, Marill!

Marill-Mariiiill!

_And dreamed of para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Every time she closed her eyes  
Ooohh  
_

Silver-I think that I saw her once, Sneasel. I think at the Indigo Plateau.

Some flashbacks came to his mind, from the time that he challenged the Indigo Plateau. He saw that girl, using a Marill and a Girafarig against her adversary, but didn't remember her name.

Sailor-Next, please.

Silver gave him the ticket and embarked, going to his room in the end of the corridor. He rested a little bit and then resolved go have some battles with the other at the ship. He was walking when something blue laid him down.

Silver-What?!

He rose and saw a Marill, at him. The aquatic pokémon was running around him.

Marill-Mariiiiill!

_When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
And bullets catch in her teeth_

Silver sighted, when a girl called:

Lyra-Mariiiill! Oooh, here you are, I was so worried!

A girl with brown hair and eyes, using a white hat with a red bow and a blue overall came to them, the same from early. She gave a hug on her pokémon, before put Marill in its pokeball. Them, she saw Silver and smiled happy, giving him a big hug.

Lyra-Oh, thanks, you found my Marill!

Silver-Can you please, release me?

Lyra-Hihi sorry. My name is Lyra, from New Bark Town. And you?

Silver-I'm Silver, from Viridian City.

Lyra-Ooow nice, so you're going to Kanto, right? You can show me everything there!

_Life goes on  
It gets so heavy  
The wheel breaks the butterfly  
Every tear, a waterfall  
In the night, the stormy night  
She closed her eyes  
In the night  
The stormy night  
Away she flied  
_

Silver thinking: _When this weird girl will stop to talk?_

Silver-No. I'm busy, bye.

But the girl took his hand smiling, leading him.

Lyra-You're going to challenge the sailors? Me too, we can go togheter!

Silver sighted again, giving up, she was unstoppable.

Silver-Ok, let's go have some battles.

She started to talk about battle's strategies while was leading him in the corridor. That wasn't too bad at all. She was funny and sweet and love battles. But after some minutes, they were lost in a dark and empty area of the ship.

Silver-Let me guess, we're lost, right genius?

Lyra-Yes… Sorry.

_And dreamed of para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh  
She dreamed of para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh  
_

Some Rocket Grunts were there, stealing some goods from the Ship when saw the couple.

Grunt 1-A couple lost?

Grunt 2-Let's steal their pokemons.

One of them took Lyra by her arm to take her pokeballs but Silver punched him, putting Lyra behind him, protecting the girl.

Silver-Are you okay?

Lyra-Yes, thanks Silver. Let's Battle!

Grunt 1 and 2-Go Magmar and Grimer!

Silver and Lyra-Go Feraligatr and Chicorita!

Silver-Feraligatr use the Aqua Get on Magmar!

The Magmar was fainted and Feraligatr protected Chikorita, while the grass pokémon attacked the Grimer.

Lyra-Chikorita use the Cut on Grimer!

The Grunts lost the first battle.

Grunt 1 and 2-Go Goldeen and Raticate!

Lyra-Chikorita, return. Go Gible!

Silver-Feraligatr, return. Go Sneasel!

The new couple attacked together.

Silver and Lyra-Use the Fury Swipes!

_La-la-la-la-la  
Still lying underneath the stormy skies  
She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
I know the sun's set to rise  
_

After de two trainers gained the battle, and the Sailors came to take care of the situation, the couple challenged some trainers and sailors, using her Blissey and his Shiny Gyarados. At night, they were looking the star in the night sky, inside de ship, while they pokemons were eating some food, her Marill and his Sneasel playing together.

Silver-Well, you're a good trainer.

Lyra-Ooow, thanks. So, I'll go travel with you, right?

Silver smiled. He likes her way to smile and laugh.

Silver-Yes, we can go togheter Lyra.

She gave him a kiss on his check and he blushed but kissed her hair, while watched some Goldeens swimming in the dark sea, near to Vermillion City.

_This could be para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
This could be para-para-paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh  
This could be para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
This could be para-para-paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh  
Ooohh  
_


End file.
